


Coming Home

by Seblainer



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Steve and D.J. get some time alone.





	Coming Home

Fandom: Fuller House  
Title: Coming Home  
Pairing: Steve Hale and D.J. Fuller  
Ratings/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Steve and D.J. get some time alone.  
A/N: Thanks to samncisnola on Twitter for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 125 words without title and ending.

*Coming Home*

“I feel like I’m coming home,” D.J. whispered as she relaxed in Steve’s embrace. The two of them were alone for the first time that day.

Kimmy and Fernando had taken the kids out to dinner and then a movie, so they had the house to themselves.

As she was spun around while they listened to their song, D.J. felt something she hadn’t felt in over two years, since her husband Tommy died.

She felt loved, and she felt finally able to love Steve back. They had been dating regularly since Matt had left and D.J. was glad that Steve had given her time to figure out who and what she wanted.

“I know the feeling,” Steve whispered back and kissed her. “Welcome home, D.J.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to samncisnola on Twitter for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
